blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt the Merciless
Matt the Merciless is a new character in BlazBlue: Shattered Silence. Information Black Azure Revival Saga Matt and Caliber at the beginning of the saga were sent out to Kazamotsu for wilderness training under Ame's watchful eye. After a moments notice however they ran into akane and Takao, Matt was separated from his sister after Akane and Caliber had started an argument, which led to a fight. After the separation, Matt was mostly silent with Takao. Running into Izumi and Kaleena, who both were looking for Akane, he only requested that they tell his sister no matter what was said about her that he stilled cared about her. After departing again he ran into Michio and Aiko, Aiko being able to up Matt's moral about being separated from his sister, and telling him about a time when Bullet was Aiko's bodyguard. Matt seemed happy to know Aiko held his mother in high esteem. Though afterword he still seemed to be traveling with Takao, before a sudden departure. Only to run into Caliber in her story in the next installment. Though afterwords the reunion seemed cut short by Alexandria, who seemed to have a bone to pick with their mother. Matt tries stopping her, but only gets stunned in the process for interrupting a duel between her and Caliber. After Bullet tried to talk sense into Alexandria, she explains along with Arisu the story behind her demeanor, requesting them to try and save her, to which the two have accepted. The two stuck by each other and assisted Michio and Aiko once more, after Michio explained backstory of Bullet at one point being Makoto's enemy due to former affiliation with sector 7. The third installment shows interactions with Kaemyn and rue, which Rue finds "potential" in Matt, what this potential is not explored deeply until the iconoclast saga, as well as Neikan, who easily got under their skin fast, not only with insults towards their parents, as well as Alexandria being a witness, but his relationship with his sister being portrayed as a "coupling". Driving Caliber off the wall, the two were able to manage to get out alive. After meeting with Ame, the three get into a dispute with how they've been doing in their training which seemed to be out the window at the pace they were going, which ended in Ame ranting about Matt's dis-respectfulness toward the action. Fear seemed to have taken it's toll on him as the two soon traveled, running into izumi,akane,and kaleena, in which Matt apologized for a past event he wished to not remember, and soon passing out after a moments thinking of Izumi nicknaming the two "dead men walking" when Bullet finds them. After a battle between the two and their mother who was paired with Arisu. The two explain at the question of deeming them worthy to even stay in this situation. The two explain that they don't, after what they've done they'd rather go home. Bullet decides to let them keep at the situation, as their last chance though. After Arisu gives them the order to apologize to Ame about their disrespect. The two go off again and run into Meifing, the two explain what they had gone through and how they feel like their on "borrowed time". Meifing delves into her past involving Tabor, and how she truly feels like she's on borrowed time. After hearing how Tabor's puppet, Alexis was Meifing's sister, the two vow to help Meifing however, aside Matt's snarky comment of thanking her for making him remember the time Akane gave him a black eye, she felt like she could depend on them. Takao soon shows up, and tries to keep them away from the battle by making a wall of ice, demanding the duo and Meifing to go home. Matt tries to break the wall with no luck. Meifing suggests that there might be a way through one of the sides if Takao didn't put his heart into making the wall. After being able to pass the wall the group separated again, in hopes of being able to fulfill their mother's wish. Though running into Takao right after, who tried telling them to back off, Matt trying to defend himself with the fact they passed the wall got frozen after trying to defend Caliber. They soon ran into Ame, who still wasn't very keen on their previous encounter, telling them thatthey need to try and be like their mother and don't fail on him. Afterwords though they ran into another old "acquaintance" of sorts to their mother, the red devil; Tager. Kokonoe tells them that they should try and assist Michio and Aiko against Tabor, not caring about Matt's self-worth issues. Tager then tells them before departing to "not disgrace your mother's legacy". After the events of the true ending, the two were the first to go off of the transport home. Leading to Matt's intro of his story "Soul Calling" in the Iconoclast Saga. Iconoclast Saga The beginning of his point of view begins right where the epilogue of the black azure revival saga left off. Matt and Caliber were discussing that they should have a redo of training after what seemed to be a botched attempt the last time. Though they both don't seem like they see redeeming qualities in the two, Matt just kept his silence. His father trying to get him to talk, he only murmurs the fact he couldn't apologize to Ame. Bullet only reassures him by the fact Ame doesn't taske words as apologies and takes actions for it. Matt still didn't seem all that pleased, thinking it'd be a long road in that regard. After a week of preparing Matt was sent off on his own for training. Which the intro was actually a memory from a month ago. Matt at the present day soon goes off an bumps into a garbed man, the two get acquainted and talk about what they know, including the MOR. After a few shifted looks the two drop the subject and depart quickly. Afterword his father called him up to give him some tips of what happened recently, such as his sister getting involved with trying to help some former allies, as well as Ame's involvement in keeping another watchful eye. Matt seemed shocked more by the latter than the former. HJ just tells him to relax and try to do what he can to keep his training on rails, but says helping out wouldn't hurt. After departing Matt soon goes off in the rain to a nearby tavern, where he hears rumors about a resistance that was against the MOR, as well as rumors about one of his allies Kaemyn. Matt just thought to himself has he was seemingly eavesdropping. As well as eavesdrop the boss of the tavern who was speaking with an MOR official, who beforehand had a small staredown with Matt with little interest. After making a break for it the official stops him and tries to interrogate him, Matt calmly tries to talk his way out, seemingly safe after departing. Only for the official, now known as Vince Soveta to warn him to go home. Matt was more shocked at the revelation that this man was Rue's brother. After the unfortunate encounter he runs into Takao, who to Matt he still had a small bit of a grudge after being frozen, but putting it aside the two discuss matters and how Matt thinks that he should be going off. Ame soon charges in, to try and boost up Matt's confidence, or he'd be keeping Matt out of matters. Matt only hurries back to the city soon after the encounter, and runs into a young woman named Soliece, whom he thinks has skewed priorities to the MOR's public face. After a long moment of arguing he departs, hoping someone would talk some sense into her. Soon he encounters a man clad in sapphire armor, who tells Matt to avoid the abandoned ruins of the MOR, though Matt only gets piqued by the interest, he also is told to give Kaemyn a warning to beware the man who wields the chains of fate. Matt takes this warning, and his curiosity gets the better of him and he explores the abandoned ruins. After a bit of travelling he notices how empty it is aside the skeletons, and finds a topaz light at the end of a hallway. Matt just walks toward it, and the light soon enters him. Matt soon looks at his surroundings and sees a chart with the title "elemental azure" on the top of it. Matt's eyes widen at the fact it was an azure that entered him, and he hurries out of the base before any more trouble he could be landed in. After an encounter with the being Belialm, he runs into the garbed man again, with an unconscious Kaemyn, he and the garbed man discuss about Matt's encounter with his azure and how it could be connected to him, possibly due to his father wielding eternal armament ferious vigorem. After a while of discussing Matt tells Kaemyn his warning the sapphire armored being told him and he departs, Matt soon following him. After the events of the true ending, Matt had returned to his family in Yabiko, while Caliber had left for training with Izumi, Akane, and Kaleena. Matt's behavior had seemed suspicious to HJ and Bullet, intending to ask him of it, they soon hear about Matt's encounter with the elemental azure. Seemingly keen on having him refine it's power they send him out once more, hoping that he does not follow a similar path to Asuva Ragnar, their previous son with an azure. As he goes through he encounters Vince, who had seemed quite different than what he was 3 years ago, as well as others, who seemed to have thought Matt had faded to obscurity after three years ago. Matt seemed to shrug this off, and after meeting Saeth, learned of his possession of a BlazBlue, encountering Ire, Matt tried to cover Saeth's tracks, before admitting it outright out of fear for his sister's safety. He was seemingly mortified seeing Ire outright kill one of the MOR's soldiers as well. Afterwords he encounters Morcai, who seems to look down on him for being a human, and to a degree is still a child with his age. Matt tries to explain himself but was cut off, soon meeting Karuma, she seems to have the same aspect, before Matt saves her life from a failed fallen art spell She did not change her opinion however and left him on his way. Matt encountered Saeth once again, after encountering Tenrai, Matt inspires Saeth to fight against fate, even if he is a mistake in the timeline. Unfortunately Ire caught them, Matt was willing to be taken away with Saeth, moments before Caliber and Lyre were able to catch them. After escaping thanks to Karuma, Matt runs into Kaemyn and Rue, as well as Tabor. Among the tensions behind Tabor speaking of Matt being a traitor had enraged him. He was left mortally wounded before Kaemyn was knocked unconscious. Encountering others in the true ending he was met with hostility from the spun lie. He was reluctantly recruited to aide them in rescuing Kaemyn from Tabor and Ire, who now had an ally in the time displaced Relius Clover, who had no clue about his father's rivalry as of yet. After the failed rescue attempt, and subsequent battle with Ire. Matt, seeing he has no better actions, leaves the group, Caliber tries to stop him but Izumi, cutting Caliber off, berates him as he goes. Chaotic Afflictions had him begin after he had left. Having a small talk between him, Caliber, and Saeth, trying to talk him into not going. This fails however, leading him into a heated argument with Izumi and Kaleena in a later encounter. Karuma comes in late to the argument, trying to give Matt a sort of defense. Matt, after insulting Izumi goes off on his way. Meeting with Azeria he talks to her over Tenrai's beliefs, soon meeting Reikouzen, who tries to anger Matt into a fight, by purposely saying his name incorrectly, and other ways of belittling him. After the battle, Matt seems to admit to Azeria that he was not thinking right when he fought Reikouzen. He leaves after requesting she tell Caliber that he apologizes for his actions. Running into Kaemyn he tells him about something he said to him back in the closed space in the previous game's true ending, Kaemyn wonders what he means, as he was under the influence of his SMI when he spoke that to Matt. After entering a heated debate with Meifing and Luko over the fact of the rumors source being from the former, inadvertently through Karuma causes Meifing to remember a memory from her past. Afterwords though Matt had been back stabbed by Karuma, leaving him to die in the bloodied snow. Saeth and Lyre manage to find him in time to patch up his wound, Matt retells the entirety of recent events to the best of his ability. Azeria, encountering him again fights Saeth, Matt fighting alongside Saeth against Lyre's advice to stay out due to his injury. Running into Ire he learns that no matter what he does, he has no effect in the timeline as well as fate itself, as if he tells Kaemyn to not use code nemesis, he'd still use it anyhow, as well as learning how he seemed compatible with his azure. Matt, after being knocked unconscious was struck by a negative bolt of energy, via Ire changing the SMI of his azure to Negative, activating Negative Element. After the encounter, he goes off once again, running into Takao, Ame, and Soliece. Matt easily forgives Soliece for her actions in the past, as well as keeps his personal want to keep fighting in check. Considering after what he has been through he felt it right to stay out of things. Asking them to deliver the message to Kaemyn to not activate Code: Nemesis before Tenrai is able to. Before he could make his exit, Relius appeared. Matt seemingly getting his bearings straight tries to avoid conflict, yet enters a heated debate with Relius with things in terms of Ire's plot. At a point he was soon turned into Yuugan, the failed Unmeiken, or as he titles himself; the Blade of Distortions. Matt himself only appears for a split moment in "Howling Embers" as Kaemyn tries reaching out to him, inadvertently forcing his negative element into him. Fateful Element Matt, as the main protagonist of Fateful Element, begins the story by reaching the 22nd city of Mizuha, in the outer Izumo region of the world. He was sent out there to train himself and to use his Elemental Azure. Upon reaching his destination he takes a small rest, unbeknownst to him 2 people were discussing a project to revive the 13 Nox Nyctores, known as "The Nox Nyctores Revival Project". After the two leave Matt returns to making it through the town, finding the two's blueprints. He soon runs into a rabbit beastkin, Orie, the two become fast friends, and Matt learns of her involvement with the police force. The two agree to work together against the project as they head to Orie's residence to rest up. Over the course of Volume 1; Matt meets four beastkin mercenaries, lead by a red panda beastkin known as Flamme, and in turn meets her allies Ventus, Elettrico, and Tokatsu. After a moment of misunderstanding and arguing, the team decides to split up the next mroning for their first excursion to find any evidence of the Nox Nyctores Revival Project. Meeting two of the main heads Erekku, and Hono. They are soon defeated and the teams regroup for a final word at the end of volume one Under Construction Material Collection Information *'Hobbies:' Sleeping, Playing Games, Making food *'Values:' Family, his armagus *'Likes:' Beastkins, Friends *'Dislikes:' Lies, Bullies, Caliber's Teasing, Insults Distorted Sequence Personality Matt is a young and carefree teenager who likes to rest around. He isn't very fond of those who like picking on him or his friends, or his family. He loves to help whenever he can, trying a bit more than what is expected of him. If insulted or picked on he can be merciless towards anyone, rarely has this been seen, but when it is, nothing good can come from it. He is one to usually exploit when someone is lying, and gets annoyed whenever his sister Caliber teases him. However, unlike his sister. Matt is the serious one of the duo, often making more moves in a battle than his sister. He often is one to comfort her under any doubts and chaos. Willing to sacrifice his own life for his older sister. He dislikes anyone who says he or his sister amount to nothing, due to the fact their parents would never think such things of them. Though he also wields a hot temper, which sets trouble alight more times than not unintentionally. In the iconoclast saga his determination to fight is higher than before, and his willingness to sacrifice himself is surprising. Though his temper is easier to ignite than the previous saga, going alight at the mere mention of a lie, or insult. As well as intuition to believe who he should and shouldn't trust, not caring if his actions would get him disowned by his parents. Though when he realizes regret for how he's acted he'd be quick to apologize. As evident in chaos afflictions while Kaemyn attempted to save him from being used as the failed Unmeiken Yuugan. In which he was remorseful for how he acted towards him prior. He also shows an amount of respect for those he was initially hostile towards, as he was able to forgive Soliece for their previous interactions, willing to change for the better towards her. A side unseen of Matt is that he sometimes humors his sister by participating in plans of hers she feels he is required, be it a convincing ploy, a secret plot for his sister's desires, etc. and as such he has a certain edge of cunning when people are not in the know of their combined efforts as a sibling duo. Appearance Matt is somewhat tall for a teenager, and wears clothes that in his way, pay homage to both his father and mother with respect. He has short brown hair that he often keeps spiky. He wields a golden gun-like armagus with elemental like powers similar to HJ's armagus Dyuaruāmu. His appearance changes in the iconoclast saga, to resemble his father rather than Bullet. He changes his attire to a mixture of both appearances in the beastkin uprising saga, however as a result of being an incomplete unmeiken unit for a time, a few of his bangs have permanently been dyed silver, as well as the loss of his ponytail. Powers and Abilities Move List *Movelist Musical Themes *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KgwNmFz9MU Hope's Matrix] - Matt's theme *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7RcBzh968w Hopeful Spar] Matt vs Caliber *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tqVv6qzN6o Dark Romance] Matt vs. Karuma (Iconoclast saga) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4poG9l7-ZZg Relentless Rage] Theme of Matt under Negative Element (Iconoclast Saga) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-o0jkxMY8pk Resolved Element] Matt vs Yuugan theme (Iconoclast Saga) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFub1Rr9TSA Flares of Vengence] Matt/Caliber vs Relius Clover (Iconoclast Saga) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PW5pbDnQWk MEMORIES OF THE PAST -reprisal-'''] Unlimited Matt versus Unlimited Relius''' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vJjNKQDqeY Righteous Anger] Matt's theme under Positive Element (Iconoclast Saga) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7zJmEr_I0I Hope's Strife] Matt's True End Theme (Iconoclast Saga) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEVY2h2EM28 Reborn Leader] Matt's theme (Beastkin Uprising Saga) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iycHcMmHRcQ Reunion Duel] Matt vs Orie/Flamme *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8z3rNixkKLU Toll of Heroics] Matt vs Tokatsu (beastkin uprising saga) Stages *Winter Forest: Bloodied betrayals are quick yet painful (Chaotic Afflictions) Titles *Yuugan can be fought if you Astral Heat Relius on Hell mode only, the ending does not change. Trivia *Matt never shows signs, but he is deathly afraid of wolves. *Matt's appearance in BlazBlue: Fateful Element slightly mirrors that of Akatsuki from Akatsuki Blitzkampf and Under Night In-birth EXE Late. Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Iconoclast Saga Character